The Journey
by darkangelthefallen
Summary: It's the day after the party her aunt had set for her coming out. Sunako has locked herself in her room again and the boys are trying to solve this problem once and for all ... unfortunately, the plan involves the boy who called her ugly.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is a piece of fan fiction, which by definition means I do not have any claim on Wallflower and I do not make any money off of this story. I decided to write this because I was not satisfied with the way episode twenty five ended, it left me with a lot of unanswered questions and a sense of incompletion. I hope you enjoy and this is set after the party in the final episode of the anime. I have not had access to the manga so I am not sure how it will follow the story line you know.

It was the morning after the party and like normal after an embarrassing moment Sunako had locked herself in her room. Downstairs was a different story though, all the boys were sitting around the living room discussing what had happened. Suddenly Yuki jumped up. "Guys, I just realized something. Sunako still believes that she is ugly!" The other three just looked at him from the places they were lounged with a look on their face that implied they wanted to smack Yuki on the back of the head. "Don't you guys get. We told her that we would never let anyone call her ugly again but not one of us has told her how beautiful she really is… even if she is really scary sometimes." Yuki sat back down shivering while the rest of the boys took the time to take this new development in.

Ranmaru stood up, "He's right. The poor girl doesn't even realize she is a natural beauty. She is the temptress that haunts all of our wildest fantasies. :Sigh: If only she were married." Yuki shuddered again.

"Truthfully I don't know who scares me more Sunako or Ranmaru."

"You guys are forgetting one simple fact." Kyouhei spoke up from his prone position on the love seat. "Even if we told her she would never believe us. We would pound it into her head over and over and she would just think we were pitying the ugly girl."

Ranmaru finally quit his rant to act serious again. "He is right Yuki, no matter what we tell her she will still believe that she is an ugly creature of darkness all because of that one boy." This was when the serious master, Oda, gave sound to his thoughts.

"What we need to do to make her believe us is to get the guy that shunned her to tell her of her beauty. There are only a few problems with this idea though; one it would have to be a big event, two we would have to do it at a time that Sunako would not try to hide on us and would be willing to wear that wonderful dress we got her before, (If you have no idea what mean here I am talking about the dress she wore with the veil when she went out shopping.) three we have no idea who the guy is, and finally number four we'd have to let auntie and her parents in on the idea to find out who the guy was."

Kyouhei spoke again, "Well the first two are easy, we could have a large Halloween party. Having everyone in costume would put Sunako at ease very quickly. And as you said solving number four would take care of number three but… Who is going to let Auntie and Father in on this?" They all suddenly shuddered and in the silence they heard a delicate sneeze coming from upstairs. "Alright guys change of subject it looks like she finally had to leave her room to come downstairs to the only working bathroom."

They began discussing normal mundane things while Sunako passed the doorway on her way to and from the bathroom. Sunako had Hiroshi in her arms while she walked. She always seemed to cling to him whenever she was down and had to be anywhere near the radiant creatures as she called them. Soon enough though she was safely back in her room and the sounds of horrifying screams were coming from the stairway. Oda looked around, "So back to the plan obviously Kyouhei will tell Father (I'm using this form of address since that is how they addressed them in the anime.) but who will be put on the chopping block for Auntie."

"Why the hell do I have to tell Father?" Kyouhei jumped up with a scared look in his eyes.

Ranmaru took the lead in answering this question. "Obviously because Father already likes you Kyouhei. The rest of us are as insignificant as ants to him but he believes that you are his daughters new love so he will at least hear you out when you try to explain the situation. As for Auntie though I think it would be better if it didn't come from any of us but from another lady." Noi chose that exact moment to walk in the door carrying bento boxes for all the boys. She did not make them of course but she bought them when she realized that with Sunako in her room none of the boys would be capable of preparing their own meal. Oda frowned but the rest of the boys smiled upon seeing Noi. This plan was starting to look plausible.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself.

"Thank you Auntie. Yes, We will take care of all the details and thank you also for giving us a budget for food and decorations. Of course we would be delighted if you came. I'm sure you'll see a vast improvement in Sunako after that night. Goodbye Auntie." Noi placed the phone back in the cradle and sighed. She turned to Kyouhei, "You know this is a great plan but it could easily end up backfiring. Specifically on you, she could end up with that guy after the party. I know you love her."

Kyouhei looked around to make sure none of the other guys were within hearing distance. If they heard what he was about to say he would be tortured mercilessly for the rest of his life. "Noi, we both know your right but what else can I do? If she doesn't come out of her shell she will never want to be with me because I am a radiant creature of light. Yes, she may end up being with this other guy but at least if she comes out of this I'll have half a chance of actually being near her." Noi reached over to give him a quick hug before she handed him the number for father. Kyouhei straightened his spine and picked up the phone. He pulled in a deep breath as he punched in the numbers. It rang once… twice … three times … "Moshi, Moshi." A female's voice answered the phone. Kyouhei let out the breath he had been holding with a whoosh. "Hello mother is father home? I need to ask him about something."

"Just a moment Kyouhei sweetie and I'll get him." Kyouhei knew that soon he would be talking to the man most likely to kill him if this plan went awry. He honestly didn't know if the woman most likely to kill him was Mother or Auntie. Soon he heard the deep gruff voice of father on the phone.

"Father am I right in thinking that you were the closest parent to Sunako before the incident that changed her?" After an affirmative answer from father Kyouhei got out his little note pad so he could write down the answers to all the questions he was about to ask. "So father what school did Sunako go to before she came here?" There was a pause. "Father I need you to know what's going on. You see Sunako doesn't see how beautiful she is and we came up with an idea to help her since she won't believe a word we tell her. You see she told us when she got here that the reason behind her change was that a guy she confessed her feelings to called her ugly. Yeah I know, blind as a bat in a new moon. Anyway, she won't listen to any of us if we tell her she is the most beautiful woman to grace earth but I think she would if he told her. So we intend to set up a Halloween party where this can be possible." After a five minute rant coming from the other end of the phone Kyouhei was able to speak again. "Trust me I don't want him there any more than you do but I think it's worth it if it will give Sunako her confidence back, and we would love to invite you, your lovely wife, and some of Sunako's old school friends if possible. Yes thank you for those three names and the picture sent to my cell, it will help a lot in my search even if you didn't know the guys name I'm sure one of those girls will. Thank you Father, I will call you back after all the details are finalized. Goodbye."

As soon as the phone hit the cradle Kyouhei leaned against the wall and slid down hand on his forehead. "I'm more than likely making the biggest mistake of my life but I will do anything to help Sunako." Three days later the times had been finalized and the invitations made up and Kyouhei found himself standing outside Sunako's old school looking for the three girls that stood with her in the picture Father had sent to his cell phone. He was looking for Hitomi, Sakura, and Ami. It took him about two minutes to spot the girls and call out their names. He could already hear the whispers moving throughout the crowd so he rushed them to the nearest fast food place and sat them down. "Okay, I know this is kind of sudden but I came here to see you because a little birdie told me that you were friends of Sunako when she went to school here."

"What in the world has she done this time? That girl is always getting in trouble without you around Ami. She was always like that in school making trouble until our little mother hen here got her out of it." Hitomi said while waving a fry around.

"No it's not that at all. I was actually hoping to enlist the help of you three to get her confidence back so you can help her out of scrapes again. I'm sorry it's so rude of me my name is Kyouhei and I have been living in the same house as Sunako for the past two years."

"Oh my god, how is she still alive? I know for a fact she had to have gushers of nosebleeds if your living in a house with her." Sakura spoke for the first time. "Plus we tried to help her, and failed. What makes you think that you, who have only known her for two years can do something we , who have known her since the age of five could not?"

"One simple reason. The person to help her won't be me at all but the boy who put her in this state in the first place."


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain. (P.S. I chose the name Michi for the boy since it means path and my fic is called the journey.)

All three girls jumped from their seats and said simultaneously, "Why in the hell would you want to expose her to Michi again?" Ami continues on, "After she left he continued to show what an absolute jerk he was. He went out with the prettiest girl I school other than Sunako and dumped her for a cheerleader from our rival school. After that he dated the creepiest girl here because she was a genius and his grades were spiraling down the toilet. He dumped her after the finals were taken. Since then he has tried to be a total ladies man but after what happened with Sunako any girl with an ounce of brains in her head won't touch him with a ten foot pole." When her rant was finished Ami was panting for breath.

"Don't worry Ami, I don't want him around her anymore than anyone else but the fact of the matter is him telling her she is beautiful is the only way we are ever going to be able to get her confidence back. Honestly I hope after he confesses her true appearance that she will deny him in front of everyone." He handed the four invitations he had brought with him to the girls and left giving the invitation to Michi up to them. As he walked home he thought of all the things he and Sunako had been through. Everything from the fright they received the first day to the party her aunt threw for her coming out. Thinking back he realized even though Hiroshi was just an anatomical doll they had a bit in common. For instance they had both been kidnapped twice since Sunako had moved into the house. He found that he was suddenly very envois of Hiroshi. She was always with her. He heard her every thought and problem. Hiroshi was everything that Kyouhei wanted to be to her.

When he walked up to the house he heard singing from the garden so he walked around to the back. There she was, in the garden cleaning and sunning Hiroshi. "Would you like some help Sunako?"

She did not look him directly in the face when she answered his question, she never did. "The radiant being is not afraid of Hiroshi?"

"No Sunako, I'm not afraid of Hiroshi or of you."

"Fine you may assist please polish his right lung and watch him for a while I need to go upstairs to get more polish." Her chibi form walked away and Kyouhei sat down sighing facing away from the door and directly into the face of Hiroshi. He couldn't help himself soon enough he talking to Hiroshi again. "You know Hiroshi, you have to be the luckiest anatomical doll in existence." Kyouhei was so busy with his conversation that he didn't notice Sunako was standing in the doorway listening. "I mean most of you guys end up in a dumpster after years of scaring the crap out of preppy girls in the biology lab but you got picked up by Sunako. Your carried around by the most gorgeous woman on earth with the most caring personality every single day. She loves you with all her heart. You have no idea how many times I wished I could be in your shoes in a moment when she was hugging you or lavishing you with attention. Now though I just wish we could switch places for a day so I would know what it feels like to have my love returned. Hiroshi promise me you won't ell her what I just told you." Sunako took a deep breath no longer in chibi form and walked out the door.

"What is Hiroshi not allowed to tell me radiant creature? You know he tells me everything." The two of them sat there finishing cleaning and polishing Hiroshi. Sunako had so many things running through her mind it looked like the streets of Tokyo in her head. The most prominent thoughts though were about Kyouhei and his confession. She knew it would be wrong to let him know she overheard him at least not until she figured out how she felt about his confession. She had noticed lately he was starting to grow on her, he was like the sun and she found him reflecting off her dark surfaces making her the moon. People cannot see the moon without the sun but the sun and the moon can never touch the sun or it would melt. Maybe it wouldn't melt though, maybe it would turn into a star almost as bright as the sun itself. I mean even the sun has it's dark spots.

Soon they carried Hiroshi back up to her room and Kyouhei found the courage to bring up the subject of the Halloween party. "Sunako, me and Yuki have been thinking about everything we put you through and we both decided we like you just the way you are. Even if you scare the crap out of Yuki every other hour. In fact I find that funny, but anyway we talked to the other guys and decided to throw you a bigger Halloween party this year and we invited some of your friends from your old school. I'm sure you remember Hitomi, Sakura, and Ami. I went to invite them personally and they already agreed to come." Sunako forgot for a moment about the thought of melting and threw her arms around Kyouhei's neck thanking him profusely. Of course a few seconds later she realized what she had just done and remembered what she saw the first night in the bathroom and passed out from yet another nosebleed.

When she woke up Kyouhei continued with his explanation. "There is one slight problem though. To get the names of your friends I had to call father who wrangled himself an invitation so you need to tone down the horror just a bit so he doesn't pass out every moment. Maybe you could be a vampire and wear that elegant yet evil dress we got you before."

"Thank you so much Kyouhei, You will never know how much this means to me. I'd wear anything to go and have everyone I care about in one place. Can Hiroshi be part of the decorations?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain.

"Time for the second meeting for the Halloween party. So status reports everyone." Ranmaru had taken over the meeting this time. "Noi and Oda why don't you start."

"Well, we have twenty skulls and twenty fake black roses, fifty feet of spider web and plastic tarantula's, and finally seventy blood drip candles." That was when Oda spoke up. "We also have thirty pumpkins on reserve at the local farm. That of course doesn't even count the stuff Sunako has in storage."

"OK, Yuki and I have gotten costumes for everyone that we will believe you'll love. Noi and Oda you will have the Cinderella and Prince Charming costumes. Yuki we got you a blue demon costume, I of course will be Robin Hood since I will look best in tights, and Kyouhei you shall be a traditional vampire Count. So Kyouhei how did your part go?"

"Well I met with the girls and gave them their invitations and let them know they could bring a date if wanted but that the one for Michi was a single invite and they told me they would be sure to give it to him and force him to come if necessary. I also talked to Sunako and she will be wearing the dress we gave her and coming as a lady vampire since her father is coming and that was the least frightening thing we could think of. She was actually really happy about it all. Almost too happy in fact, do you think she suspects something?"

"Not possible," Ranmaru explained. "We have kept everything completely under wraps so far. There is no way she could suspect our true reasoning but it is possible she thinks she knows what we are doing. I mean she has been living with us for the past two years so she knows our personalities pretty well. This though is so far from what we usually do that she will never figure it out. She will probably think this is another plot to get her and Kyouhei together." Everyone nodded their heads at that. "So now that we have covered that, what's the next plan of action?"

Kyouhei spoke up. "We need to find a decent caterer. Sunako makes all of our meals because we all have disastrous results in the kitchen, but this is her party and she shouldn't have to cook. Maybe we could get one that will be able to make scary looking but delicious foods." After a resounding agreement from everyone they got out a phone book and started making phone calls to set up appointments. Meanwhile upstairs Sunako was in her room surrounded by her friends Hiroshi, Akira, Jason, and Josephine while Friday the thirteenth was playing in the background. She was laying flat on her back on the floor. She had not gone into chibi form since she overheard Kyouhei's confession to Hiroshi. What plagued her mind the most though was that after hugging him she did not feel the pain she normally associated with the radiant beings.

"Hiroshi, what is love? What does it feel like?" Sunako got up and did something completely out of character. She stopped Friday the thirteenth and pulled out a movie her father had got her for her last birthday. It was a classic romance and she had never even taken it out of the plastic. "Maybe this will help me figure out what I am feeling." Through the next hour there were a couple of nosebleed dribbles and some very dirty thoughts running through her head. She could not believe people acted this way when they were in love. Then again she realized she had been acting a little crazy since being rejected but really it was just who she was, and anyone who didn't like it didn't matter. Kyouhei liked it though. Kyouhei liked her, just the way she was. "Hiroshi, I have got to find a way to get close to him without getting a nosebleed or passing out. Got any ideas?" She thought for a few minutes and decided she needed to start small with something like pictures. She didn't have any pictures of Kyouhei though. Soon enough Sunako had her coat and was headed out the door to see Kyouhei's parents.

Everything was going according to plan for the boys because it was then after all the after school activities that they were involved in that Hitomi, Ami, and Sakura were talking to Michi about the party. "Yeah it seems there is this beautiful heiress who lives in the next town over and she saw you in town one day and decided to invite you to her Halloween masquerade." The girls were really glad that Michi forgot all about Sunako and the confession of her feelings. He forgot that she ever went to their school but that didn't stop the others from letting him know about it.

"So, you three are invited for what reason?" Michi asked in his undeserved superior tone.

"We went to junior high together. She was always really shy but it seems she has come out of her shell since she moved away." Ami told him.

"Yeah she even had a famous photographer contact her after seeing a picture in the school paper of her. She only had one picture published by him because she wanted to wait until after high school for all the attention modeling would bring her." Sakura claimed. Hitomi did not feel as confident about this plan as the other girls so she showed her displeasure by being rude to Michi. "So are you going or what. it's a single invite so no date for you. We need to let her know soon so she can plan around how many guests are coming. Please make my day and say no."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hitomi, but it would be my pleasure to attend. How could I deny the beautiful face that has been hung on my locker door for the last three months." As he said this his locker opened and the picture moonlight supper was displayed on the door. As they walked out of the school Ami sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain.

Everyone can thank anitsirhc for this chapter. The review they wrote made me want to post the next chapter.

Sunako walked up to the door and took a deep breath. A light knock was heard inside the house and Kyouhei's mother headed toward the door. When she pulled her front door open she had the surprise of her life. Standing outside her door was a girl that seemed vaguely familiar. The only problem with that was the person this girl reminded her of was that Sunako character that her son hung around. Of course, this could not possibly be the same girl she was much more beautiful. (Of course it helped that Kyouhei's mother had only seen her in chibi form.) Sunako had taken off her hat and brushed out her hair before she had left for Kyouhei's parent's house. She remembered how her last visit had turned out and she didn't want a similar result. Her efforts would have left her looking completely normal if it had not been for the classic beauty she hid from the world. Sunako stood there in front of the dumbstruck woman for two full minutes before she found the courage to speak. "Hello, I don't know if you remember me but I am a friends of your son Kyouhei, my name is Sunako. I know you have a little bit of a problem standing next to him, like I do, and I think I have thought of a way to get used to his radiance but I'll need your help."

Kyouhei's mother was astounded and she invited Sunako in for tea. While they sat there in the living room Sunako revealed to Kyouhei's mother what had been going on lately as well as her plan to get used to Kyouhei's looks so she didn't pass out every time she got too close. Kyouhei's mother listened with rapt attention. She had only been thinking of her own problems before and didn't realize she was putting her son through so much pain. She began to think that maybe Sunako had done the right thing on her previous visit when she attempted to get rid of all the mirrors and cosmetics in the house. An hour later Sunako left the house with a shoebox full of pictures and a promise from Kyouhei's mother that she will try to find a way to take care of her problems and apologize to Kyouhei for all the pain she caused him.

After she got home Sunako locked herself in her room. Normally she didn't use the locks because only Kyouhei would dare to venture into her room, but if he caught her doing this it would create a very embarrassing moment so she used her best judgment and let the lock click for the first time since she moved in. Slowly she opened the box and took out one photograph. It was a picture of Kyouhei on his thirteenth birthday. He was just as radiant then but it did not affect her at all so she laid it aside and stuck her hand in to the box again. Yet again she pulled out a younger photograph that did not affect her and set it aside. The third time she put her hand in she came up with gold. In this picture Kyouhei was age sixteen and was eating watermelon in the back yard with his shirt off. A dribble of blood began to trickle out of Sunako's nose. She pulled a tissue out of a box she had laying next to her. This photo she put in a different pile. Soon she had the entire box sorted out and she was sticking them into two different albums. The first she would take back to Kyouhei's mother the next day, the second she would keep and look at every hour until they had as little of an effect on her as the first album had. It was the perfect beginning to her plan, she only hoped it didn't take too long.

Meanwhile downstairs Kyouhei had just got a phone call from Ami. "Yes, he accepted the invite but Kyouhei there is a little bit of a problem that we didn't consider before."

"And what would that problem be Ami?" Kyouhei spoke into the phone.

"Well, it seems Michi has been obsessed for a while now with a certain girl who was featured in a certain picture that was taken by a certain famous photographer." Ami sat for a moment trying to let what she had just said sink into Kyouhei's head.

"And that means? What picture are you talking about?" Ami shook her head. She knew guys could be a little dense but it was right about now that she was absolutely sure that Kyouhei had to be the most dense she had ever personally met.

"Well , the problem is that the picture I am talking about is Moonlight Supper." Suddenly something in Kyouhei's head clicked and two plus two no longer equaled three. It finally hit four.

"Thanks Ami, I understand. See you at the party." Kyouhei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could only think of one thing as he slowly walked to his room to gather the things for his shower. How can love hurt so much? He knew he was doing the right thing but that didn't make it hurt any less. When he turned on the shower he let his tears flow. Hidden by the water he let his emotions out. It was the one of the only two times he felt safe doing so. The only other time he could cry was when he was with Sunako. Of course everyone knows how often that happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain.

A Big thank you to JC, hisagi101, anitsirhc, and BloddyXandra for reviewing you guys have no idea how much it means to me.

Every day leading up to the party Sunako was spending an hour or two in her room with the door locked going over the photo album she had made. Within the week she was looking at them with the lamp on in her room with no effect. Though no one in the house was there to see, a smile lit up her beautiful face the moment the back cover closed. It was actually working. She continued smiling as she went downstairs to prepare the last meal she would have to cook until the party. The boys told her that tomorrow she would be banished from the kitchen by the caterers who needed all day in the kitchen to prepare for the meal that night. That meant that she would be treated to breakfast and lunch outside in a restaurant. As a safety measure to make sure her hard work wouldn't be for naught she had burned her sweats in the yard yesterday and filled her closet with more form fitting if still dark colored clothing.

In the meantime Kyouhei had been trying to deal with the fact that by helping Sunako he might loose her. He hadn't told anyone but Hiroshi his feelings but he had a feeling everyone knew how he felt, everyone except Sunako that is. His chest still felt a little tight but he knew what he had to do, Sunako couldn't stay cut off from everything and everyone forever, he had to help her even if it would break his heart.

The rest of the guys were busy turning the house into a haunted house when they saw Sunako coming down the stairs. Three men and one female suddenly found themselves peaking out from behind furniture. "Oh no, what horrible thing has happened now? Was there another murder?" By this point Yuki was completely freaking out. Anytime he saw that smile he knew something gruesome had happened. The rest of them just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what was going on and soon they heard the most melodic sound coming from the kitchen. They slowly left the safety of their positions behind the furniture and crept up to the door Sunako had sauntered through. As they peaked in and saw it was truly Sunako singing Yuki screamed something unintelligible concerning a mass murderer heading their way before fainting. The rest just stared on in utter shock as The happily singing Sunako filled a pitcher with cold water and poured it over the unconscious boy on the floor.

Yuki awoke with a start and began to panic about the mass murderer who had escaped from jail and was on the loose. Of course Sunako was the one to deal with the outburst. "Yuki, there is no mass murderer on the loose, I'm just happy that everyone I care about will be gathered in this house tomorrow for a party thrown specifically for me. I know none of you really appreciate the holiday like I do and I really want to thank you all for going to such great lengths for me." The smile she then turned on the boys had them leaving the room absolutely stunned. The zombies dragged their feet into the main living area with an equally stunned Noi following thoughtfully behind them.

"Something has happened, this isn't just about the party something has already changed inside Sunako. I don't understand it have any of you seen anything happen lately that could bring such a miracle?" Noi held her chin up from hitting the table with her neatly manicured hand as she spoke. When she heard no verbal response she looked up to find the three boys mutely shaking their heads. It seems that at this time the power of speech eluded them. They stayed in the same positions until Sunako called them in for dinner. The boys sat down to once again be shocked , after serving them and Kyouhei Sunako sat down in a chair to eat the meal with them without having on any protective covering at all. Not only that but they finally realized she was not wearing her normal house sweats. Even though these changes were exactly the kind they wanted it was all happening too fast and it was more than they could ever hope for and the party wasn't even until the next day. Ranmaru, Yuki, Noi, and Oda all looked at each other and a heavy sense of foreboding fell upon them. They didn't know what exactly the problem was and how it had happened but even though all the changes were good they felt for the first time inviting Michi to the party might actually have the reverse affect on the girl they were all suddenly so proud of.

That night after dinner the sun with all his radiance and moon with her dark beauty walked up the stairs together only to go their separate ways. Both were in love with each other and standing within arms reach but both still felt too afraid to reach out and make the first move. When Sunako got back to her room she studied the photo album one last time to make sure it was not a fluke but this time instead of just a single lamp she turned on the overhead lights. She flipped through the album once again with no affect. She promised herself the moment she turned the last page that tomorrow she would touch the most radiant of beings and not have a nosebleed. She promised herself that she would find a way to show Kyouhei that she truly loved him back, that she would be able to stand by his side in the sunlight creature of darkness or not.

I another room in the house a radiant being was praying with all his might to a god whose gifts he did not enjoy. He had been gifted with a natural radiance that attracted the attention of all those he did not like and pushed away the only woman he had ever found himself caring for. Even though he had issues with his creator he found himself for the first time down on his knees begging not to loose the woman he loved with all his heart to the one man who had almost destroyed her not so long ago. Even more than that though, he prayed for her happiness and for her life to be returned to her since she hadn't really been able to live since her heart had been torn. "Please, if your truly out there just let her finally find the peace she deserves. Allow her to be happy, even if that means she is not with me." Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he said the words and a lump formed in his throat. "Even if she never loves me back just give her happiness."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain. Just a quick reminder I have no beta so sometimes I am going to make gramatical errors and I won't be able to catch them myself so I apopligize in advance.

I would like to thank Jc, Meche, BloddyXandra, hisagi101, anitsirhc, rchav3z5, and silverwings1986. Your reveiws keep me updating regularly.

The next morning two people woke up with a determination rarely seen in this house. One was determined to face the creature of light that brought the most nosebleeds, the other person was determined to make the woman he loved happy no matter the cost.

Sunako woke slowly and stretched out the muscles that were stiff from disuse during the night. She then laid in bed for about five minutes staring at the ceiling and steeling herself for what she intended to do. She slowly made her way from the bed over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black cloth pants that hugged her hips more tightly than her sweats could have ever done. She let out a sigh. Even though it was very important to her plan she was going to miss the sweats that she had burned, they had been her shield against the world for years and she felt a little vulnerable without them. She grabbed a random shirt and everything else she would need before heading to the bathroom to take her shower. Even though she was up earlier than anyone else in the house she made sure to lock the door. She was going to be doing a little bit more than normal in the bathroom and she didn't want anyone to walk in on her like she walked in on Kyouhei. Sunako stopped and placed her index finger under her nose before pulling it away to look. A big smile broke across her face, she just thought of a showering Kyouhei and found not even a trickle of blood. She happily jumped in the shower and began her newly altered morning routine. She showered using a new shampoo and conditioner that was supposed to add moisture to her hair as well as a moisturizing body wash. She got out and wrapped herself in a towel before using a three step acne process that she had been using for a week. She was surprised to see she no longer had any acne on her face. She then put away the foundation and powder she had brought knowing now that she would not need it.

Sunako got dressed in the clothes she had brought in realizing too late that the shirt was one of the few that were v necked instead of a circular collar around the neck. This of course led to a little more of her skin being shown though no cleavage was apparent and thank goodness for that. She just knew if this shirt was cut even an inch lower she would be unable to leave this bathroom party or not. It was one of her favorites though because it had a dark read design all over it that in her mind reminded her of blood spatter. She sighed and blow dried her hair hoping the constant buzz wouldn't wake anyone else in the house up. After the blow dry she brushed her hair out until the straight black mass almost seemed to glow in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. Sunako picked up the three other make up item she had brought with her. It had been years since she had used such products but she hoped it was like riding a bike and she hadn't forgotten how to use such things. The colored lip gloss slid on easily just slightly darkening and adding a little shine to her naturally full lips. The next thing she picked up was the eyeliner. It was when she was halfway done with the bottom lid of the second eye when someone tried to turn the handle and heard Sunako curse.

Poor Yuki had absolutely no idea that he had just startled Sunako into poking herself in the eye with eyeliner but he could tell she was not happy with whoever had just tried to open the door without knocking. Of course at this time Sunako didn't realize that a knock would have startled her more possible causing her to stab herself blind she just knew she was in pain and there was no blood to take her mind off of the searing sensation in her eye. She just had to release the anger the pain caused on the poor unsuspecting victim standing outside the door. "Can't you idiotic boys learn to knock! When a bathroom door is closed there is obviously someone inside who does not want to be walked in on now get away from this door before I make one of my movies a reality using your body as the victim." Before she could even finish her last sentence she heard Yuki's high pitched girlish squeal and his dainty feet running down the hallway at full speed. Sunako felt guilty for a moment for scaring the boy so bad, Yuki was the most jumpy of the four after all but when she turned to the mirror to see her bloodshot eye her guilt quickly dissipated.

She looked back at the mirror and finished her eyeliner as well as the mascara before packing everything up. She looked in the mirror once more and felt satisfied that she at least looked normal. Of course with her lowered self esteem all she saw was a normal looking girl but to anyone else who would have seen her at that moment would have had a moment of shock as the boys would later find out when they saw the most beautiful girl in the world stood before them. Sunako opened the door looking both ways before walking back to her bedroom and putting everything away. She then steeled herself to walk down to the living room where she would meet the boys before going out for breakfast since the caterers should be arriving soon to take care of the food for the party.

For once Kyouhei was up early. He grabbed a towel and a random set of clothing and headed to the bathroom. As he passed the doors in the hallway he heard nothing but silence and passing the window in the hall he noticed not even the sun itself had graced this day with it's presence yet. He stepped into the shower after locking the door. He learned his lesson after Sunako's first day in the house. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she walked in on him then locked herself in her room for the rest of the day missing the party she was looking so excited about. Although Kyouhei was constantly hounded by girls his good looks were not worked on like the other three boys. His looks were all natural so it only took him about fifteen minutes to finish his shower put on his clothes and head back to his room. When he closed his door he heard another click open, specifically the door of the woman he found himself madly in love with. Kyouhei laid on his floor staring up at the ceiling and getting lost in his own musings of how tonight would work out when he heard the high pitched screech that could belong to only Yuki. He pulled himself up to his elbows to laugh knowing the screech was caused by Sunako and then proceeded to get up and make his way to the living room where everyone was gathering to go out for breakfast. Kyouhei plopped himself down on the couch to listen to Yuki's side of the bathroom incident.

"… and then she threatened to kill me in a very gruesome manner!" Yuki was standing on his tip toes with his arms flaying about wildly when Sunako walked into the room but even he was frozen in place the second he turned around. Standing in the doorway behind him was a sight none of them ever thought they would see. Sunako was dressed in tightly fitting clothing with make up on. But not just any make up, she had used so little but what small amount made it to her face accentuated her most magnificent features. Her eyes that had never before had such a defined color popped and looked to be a mixture of a grayish blue that almost tinted purple in the light. The boys would have thought she was wearing colored contacts if it wasn't for the fact that they knew it was natural. What surprised them the most though was when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I said those things to you, but you startled me into poking my eyes with my eyeliner." The four stood there staring at her with eyes wide and jaws on the floor. The spell was broken though when the doorbell rang. Sunako walked over to open the door and soon the boys heard the caterers making their way into the kitchen. "So are you guys coming or am I going out to breakfast by myself." The boys composed themselves and followed her out the front door. They suddenly realized all their plans for tonight were ruined since Sunako had obviously been a victim of the body snatchers.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yet again I do not own The Wallflower and I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic. I do not have a beta so any feedback you would be willing to give me would be very much appreciated even though I am writing this fic more for myself. In other words please review it takes one minute to tell me if I have caused you pleasure or pain. I would like to thank JC, BloddyXandra, anitsirhc, Meche, Kaiya, and JessMess. Your reveiws are the only thing keeping this story going.

As they walked down the street with Sunako leading the boys slowly came back to their senses. If they hadn't known what she was like before they would have only been stunned for a moment but since they did know it took quite a while for their brains to process exactly what was going on. By the time they sat down at the restaurant they were able to speak to each other in normal conversation. After they were seated Sunako spoke up. "I've got to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." Four sets of eyes followed her as she walked away.

"Okay this is just too weird…" Yuki turned from the sight of swaying hips to look around at his housemates.

"I agree completely, It's almost as if she is trying to change herself without our help. The strange thing is that is what has been missing from all of our other attempts. She was perfectly fine being that creature of darkness, as she puts it, and never becoming a lady like her Aunt wanted. The fact that she is actively trying is good but it also means something must have changed recently that none of us noticed."

After Oda was done speaking three heads looked to Kyouhei who seemed to be deep in thought. None of them noticed that the girls who normally seemed to flock to their table were keeping their distance today. All of the girls had seen who the boys walked in with and without knowing which guy she had set her eyes on none of them were willing to risk getting too close. They knew they couldn't compete. During this time Kyouhei was in fact deeply immersed in his own mind. He couldn't comprehend the extreme changes in Sunako or understand the reasoning behind them. When Kyouhei looked up to see the others staring at him he got angry. He wondered why they all blamed him whenever anything happened with Sunako.

"Don't look at me! I have no clue what has gotten into her. It has nothing to do with me!" Kyouhei huffed and turned his head away from the others in a very dignified pout. This was the scene that Sunako returned to, three boys intently staring at a certain pouting blonde. She sat down with a smile.

"Shall we order boys?" Unbeknownst to the boys an internal battle was going on inside of Sunako. Although she started this transformation by herself Sunako was starting to wonder if maybe it was too early to be trying this out in public. Of course the people in this part of town didn't have any preconceived notions about here since honestly this was her first time in the part of town that held restaurants. Since she normally cooked for herself and the boys there was no reason for her to be in this section of the town, therefore they didn't know her as the scary girl like the shopping district did. Her true test was coming up though, she thought as she flagged down the waiter.

Unlike the girls working this morning , J.C., paid no attention to the boys when they walked in and therefore he did not see the most beautiful woman in the world walking with them. Needless to say he was absolutely stunned when said girl was waving him over. If he had any less composure he just knew he would be drooling at the sight of her. He didn't even notice the boys sitting around her. He approached with a smile and spoke directly to Sunako. "Hello, and what can I get for a lovely young lady like yourself?" After his sentence was finished he flashed a smile that made a familiar little itch begin in the top of Sunako's nose. She smiled back for the simple reason that it stayed an itch and didn't turn into a nosebleed gusher.

"I think we are ready to order. Boys would you like to go first?" J.C.'s face instantly fell when he saw the gorgeous boys sitting beside the goddess he had spotted. He knew there was no way he stood a chance if one of these boys were her boyfriend and with the glare that the older looking blonde was giving him he had a pretty good guess which guy that might be. J.C. still took their orders with a smile on his face though. He was nothing if not professional. Still in the back of his mind he hoped for just one more smile or kind word from such a beauty as he brought their orders out to them, of course she was so busy listening to them others at her table banter back and forth that she barely even said a polite thank you when he set her plate down. Little did he know at that5 time that later that there would be one boy even more heartbroken than him.

Sunako silently praised herself for her lack of reaction to the charming smile of their waiter. After he walked away Ranmaru began talking about his latest conquest that was brining him one step closer to his eventual murder. Sunako realized something a bit disturbing, when picturing the eventual bloody murder scene after an angry husband walks in on the poor boy and a cheating wife didn't bring on it's usual thrill, She had actually grown accustomed to Ranmaru. She realized if he did end up being the victim of an angry husband who had come home too soon she would miss him. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost didn't see the waiter put her plate down in front of her. She said a quick thank you as she went over how to word what she wanted to say. Sunako looked Ranmaru dead in the eye and asked the question everyone had on their minds but no one was bold enough to ask. "So, is it really just that you like older women or do you have an adrenaline fetish?" Ranmaru looked up at Sunako shocked so she took the chance to continue her speech. "I mean at first I thought you had a death wish, you play around with the wives of some very dangerous people. I realized you didn't of course because a much simpler way to die is to let those fan girls of yours catch you on valentines day. If it really is that you like older women there are plenty of beautiful single women who put their careers before their love life and would jump at the chance of a boy like you in their bed. If it's the adrenaline fetish that is also easily fixed. Try playing around in public places like changing stalls, you get the adrenaline and the worst that will happen is that you will be arrested which is a lot better in my humble opinion than being brutally murdered by a very dangerous and jealous husband."

Sunako began to eat as the four boys sat their gaping at her. Ranmaru's mouth open and closed a few times and for once he found himself speechless. He had honestly never taken a look at why he did the things he did. The first one to gain the courage to speak after Sunako's speech was surprisingly Yuki. "You normally are happy to imagine his brutal murder. Are you sure you're okay?" Sunako set her chopsticks down and smiled at Yuki.

"Surprisingly enough I don't feel that pleasure anymore. I guess you could say I have grown accustomed to his face." Eventually the boys got over their shock and Oda started a conversation by asking advice on what he should get Noi for her birthday. Soon their breakfast was over and Sunako and the boys walked out the door of the restaurant and straight into the day that would change their lives forever.


End file.
